One night can lead to much more
by CMCrazies
Summary: I'm a toatllyJJ/WILL shipper but got this idea from a song. it is out of character a bit. what does a one night stand mean, when you see each other again, it complicates things. check it out please.
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea, from the song, 30 minute love affair by Paloma Faith. Anyways, I am a massive JJWILL shipper, but this idea just came to me. So the storyline is. Will is a married man, and him and JJ meet in a bar, and have a one night stand, and then JJ meets him again on a case. **

**One night can lead to much more. **

**Chapter 1.**

As she walked to the bar, leaning on the counter, she waited to be served, letting my mind drift, she never usually came out alone, but after the week she'd had she needed to loosen up, and do something crazy. Watching as the bar tender took her order JJ paid for the drink. Taking a long sip, she looked around seeing a man at the other side of the bar, a cocky grin, floating on his face. Picking up her drink, JJ walked towards the man, standing next to him, placing her bag down on the bar.

"What's a beautiful woman like you, doin' here alone?"

"Who knows, maybe I'm looking for a good time." JJ said raising her eyebrow.

"Well that makes two of us darlin'"

"Will" he said putting out his hand.

Biting down on her lip, JJ raised her eyebrow. "JJ"

"Well, JJ you care for another round?"

"I'll have whatever your drinking."

"Yo, man two beers."

As she stumbled out of the bar, JJ leaned against the rail, feeling his hands on her bony hips. Letting out a smile she leaned towards him pressing her lips on his.

"You wanna get outa here?"

JJ nodded biting down onto her lip. She grabbed Will's hand, leading him down the path, along to the road, trying to grab a taxi.

Entering his hotel room, JJ kicked off her shoes, wrapping her arms around his neck, they fell into the wall, closing her eyes, she felt his lips on her neck, letting out a moan she pulled on his hair. Looking right at him he smiled widely, holding the bottom of her back, he lifted her into his hold, carrying her into the bedroom. As JJ landed on the bed, she watched as Will unbuttoned his shirts, pulling off his jeans. Sitting up, JJ bit down on her lip, looking right at him, as she started to unzip her dress, as the zip came undone, the dress started to fall down the front of her body. Sliding it down her body, JJ threw it the floor, laying back down, as Will laid on top of her.

Letting out a little laugh, Will traced her bare skin with his finger tips. "Damnn."

Smiling JJ, pulled his head closer to hers. "Yeah, I could say the same about you."

Smiling, Will kissed her once again, slipping his hand under her back, he unclipped her bra, sliding it off her arms. Leaning his head back down, he kissed around her boobs, hearing her moan, sliding his hands, down her body, he stopped at her pant line, slipping his fingers into the seem. He slowly pulled them down her legs. Looking right at him, JJ traced her fingers down his back, and along his boxers, tugging on the sides, JJ pulled them down his legs, watching as he kicked them off. Sitting up, she kissed him once again.

"You better have something or this isn't going anywhere."

Sitting up, Will opened the bedside table draw, pulling out a packet, biting it open, he removed the condom slipping it on himself.

"Happy"

"Just shut up."

JJ said wrapping her arms around his neck again, as he put himself inside her.

Waking up, JJ pulled the sheet cover around her body, stepping of the bed, she looked around for her underwear, standing up she put on her bra, letting the bed sheet drop as she put on her panties.

"mmm. Don't get dressed on my account."

Smile, JJ walked back towards the bed, sitting down next to Will. "I gotta go to work."

"So this is goodbye huh?"

"Doesn't have to be."

"I'll call ya, next time I'm in town."

"My numbers, written on that piece of paper over there. So call me."

Leaning forward JJ pressed her lips to his one last time. After gathering all her clothes, she made her way out the hotel and back to her own place. Not regretting the night she had.

/

After JJ had left Will got showered and ready, leaving for the airport, as the plane was about to land, he put back on his wedding ring, knowing his wife would be waiting for him, when he got home.

Pulling up in the drive way, he saw no lights were on, locking the front door behind him. He made his way upstairs, changing, he climbed in bed next to his wife. Watching as she slept.

Walking into the bullpen, JJ went straight to her office, she was already late, and hoped no one had noticed, cos then she would have to explain herself, sitting down at her desk, she started looking through the case files, deciding which case to take next. Looking down at her phone she saw she had a new message.

_You made my visit to DC worth while, got a good reason to come back ;) W x_

Smile to herself JJ, replied, she really did like this guy, even if it was just a one night stand.

_I bet, call me when your in town next, I'll you the real DC JJ xx_

/

**Sorry it was short, but what do you think? I'm gonna make it into a few chapters, got some ideas running through my head. So please review, and I will have the second chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, whoever posted the second review. YES ! I'm one of the biggest JJ/WILL shippers out there. If you read all my stories you will see that, I just got this idea, and did put its out of character. I adore JJ/Will till the end .**

**Chapter 2.**

Walking , towards the crime scene, JJ looked over at Gideon and Morgan, ducking under the police tape, she walked towards the young detective.

"Detective Lamontagne?"

Turning around he saw her face.

"Yes…..JJ…I mean…"

"Agent Jareau." JJ let out a small smile, staring at Will.

"These are Agents Gideon and Morgan."

"You two know each other?" Gideon said, ignoring the glances between the two.

"Sort of." JJ said pushing her hair behind her ear.

Heading back to the station, JJ stopped Will as they walked in. looking down at his left hand.

"You never told me you were married."

"Well, I was more than willing…"

JJ sighed, letting go of his hand, heading inside the station, seeing the questioning looks on everyone's faces. Sitting down in the chair next to Emily, she gave her the tell you later look. Looking over at Will, as he left the room,. JJ stood up following him, walking into his office, JJ closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry okay, but can you just explain all this to me."

Sitting down at his desk, Will lifted up his legs, watching as JJ paced up and down.

Touching his ring Will pulled it off his finger.

"Yes I'm married, but….I'm half way through a divorce."

JJ dropped pacing and looked round at Will. "Whaaa…t"

"Yeah, so we didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why you still wearing your ring?"

"Cos…when I'm here, I don't want anyone to know I'm single okay."

JJ ran her fingers through her hair.

"When you called me the other day…did you mean what you said?"

Will stood up, walking towards JJ. "I did, I wanted…want to see you again."

"Well I'm here now."

JJ said, feeling Will's hand across her cheek.

"Yeah you are…"

JJ smiled, feeling his lips onto hers, kissing him back, JJ pulled on his hair, a few moments later pulling away for air.

"We…cant not here."

"Maybe later then."

Nodding, JJ bit down onto her lip, hearing a knock on the door, as it opened , JJ saw Hotch.

"Oh…"

"It's okay…we were just catching up…"

JJ said looking at Will.

"Yeah, were old friends."

"Ah, well we found another body."

/

Heading to the hotel that night, JJ walked with Emily, seeing the curious look on her face.

"So your old friends huh."

JJ looked at Emily, letting out a laugh.

"Sort of…." JJ laughed a little.

"Remember a few months ago…I met that guy in a bar and…."

"Seriously!"

"Yeah…"

"Damn. Bet ya never thought you'd see him again huh."

"Something like that."

"What else is going on?"

"Something I'm trying to figure out."

"Okay…well let me know when you wanna talk okay."

"I will." Giving her friend a soft smile, JJ made her way into her room.

Sitting down on her bed, JJ let her thoughts wonder. She had talked to Will a lot since there one night stand, and then when he asked her to meet up, she was excited, but now here she was, not sure whether to believe anything he says to her.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, JJ walked towards the door, which sounded like someone was trying to break it down.

"Em, I told you I don't wanna…tal…"

"Well good job I'm not her then huh"

"Will…"

Stepping aside, JJ let Will in closing the door behind him, turning around JJ crossed her arms around over her chest.

"Sorry to just drop in, but urmm….after our convocation earlier I just…"

"Before anything happens here, I need to know something."

"Okay, ask away."

"Did you call me because you have some kind of feelings for me, or did you just want…"

"JJ!" Will said throwing his hands in the air.

"I do have feelings for you, doesn't all our emails, texts phone calls prove that, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

JJ perched her lips together, walking towards Will, unfolding her arms, she placed her hand on his cheek, pressing her lips to his, leaning her forehead onto his own.

"Show me."

Smiling, Will kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist, there bodies both moved towards the bed, smiling JJ, pulled her body closer to Will's both of them landing onto the bed.

/

Waking up in the middle of the night, JJ looked round at Will, seeing his phone buzzing on the table, rolling back other. She ignored him moving out of bed answering the call.

"Kate, really at this time in the monrin' why do you care, not like I'm man you love."

Laying with her eyes open, JJ couldn't help but listen to the convocation

"Well do be a favour, stop calling and go see your new boyfriend." hanging up , Will placed his phone down.

Running his hand through his hair, he turned around looking at JJ. "Sorry…she just…."

"She cheated on you first…."

"Yeah…urgh with an old friend, but now cos of the divorce she always wants to know where I am."

Nodding, JJ sat up a little adjusting the sheets over her body.

"Just come back to bed."

Climbing back into bed, Will moved closer to JJ, wrapping his arm over her waist, he kissed her shoulder, watching as she fell back to sleep.

He hoped, he could prove to her, he wanted her, he had never felt this way before, and he was glad he'd met JJ, even under the circumstances they did meet. He just hoped his divorce would be over and soon.

/

**So what did you think, and just to say, from some reviews etc, I do ship JJ/WILL and hate pretty much all the mean stories about Will. But in this one he isn't mad, I have stated it's a bit out of character, but Will's not the bad guy in this I swear. !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, glad your all liking it, and yeah I know its different, and its taking me a little while to write the next few chapters cos I want it to be right, so bare with me.**

**Chapter 3.**

Waking up, JJ heard her alarm off, switching the off button, turning over, she faced Will, seeing him open her eyes.

"Morin'"

"Hi…" JJ said smiling a little.

Moving closer JJ, laid her head onto Will's chest. "We better get up"

"Yeah, urm…can we talk about this…."

"Will….I care about you I do….but right now, we need to go to work.."

Nodding, Will, sat up pulling himself out of the bed, he found his boxers sliding them on, he walked back towards the bed. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on the lips.

"I know we haven't seen each other much over the last few months Jay…but everytime I talk to you, or I do see you, my feelings grow, and more than anything all I want is this to be over so I can start fresh with you."

" Yeah. I know."

/

Heading into the building, Will , Hotch and Morgan, broke down the door to the hotel room, on entry they saw the woman keeping there guns held up high, Will slowly moved towards her, lowering his gun he watched as she looked right at him

"You don't have to do this"

"I do…he's nothing but a cheat!"

"He might be a cheat, but it doesn't mean he did anything wrong."

He watched as she turned towards him, lowering the knife onto his neck.

"Look, I know people cheat, but it doesn't mean they don't love the people there hurting, I know that, just cos someone falls into someone elses arms, it doesn't mean they don't love that person, you should know that….after…"

"STOP….STOP….."

Walking further towards the bed. "So just c'mon give me a knife and let the guy live, he feels guilty enough…."

"Bu…t….he…."

"I know… I know!" Will grabbed the knife, passing it behind feeling Morgan take it, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her off the man.

JJ watched as they loaded the man into the ambulance. Walking over to where Will was, JJ leaned against the car.

"I heard what you did in there."

"Yeah, well….someone had to do it."

JJ let out a little smile, moving her arm right next to Will's she slipped her fingers between his.

"You leavin'?"

"Tomorrow…"

Nodding Will looked up at JJ. "You want a ride back to the station?"

"Yeah…"

Climbing out of the car, JJ followed Will into the station, she saw the team, taking down everything on the board. Biting down onto her lip, JJ placed her hands in her pockets.

"So urmm, I got to see you again tonight?…."

"Will….really need to talk about this. That phone call you got, its pretty obvious you still have a lot of shit to sort out, and I really don't wanna be in the middle of that."

"JJ…"

"Just call me, when whatever it is, that you have to deal with, is done…and I'll come running."

Walking away, JJ her team in the conference room, looking over at Will, she watched as he ran his hand over his hair, walking into his office.

"What was that about?" Emily said looking at JJ.

"Nothing…nothing at all."

JJ took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check.

/

Walking into his apartment, Will dropping his keys, into the dish, he sat down on the sofa, leaning his hands onto his knees. Taking a deep breath he ran his hands through his hair.

Knocking on the door, Will waited till it opened, seeing his soon to be ex wife.

"Will!."

"Don't worry, I'm not staying I just wanted to say, you can have it all of it, I'm done."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked right at him.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Honestly, I'm sick of your stupid games, you made it pretty clear you didn't want me anymore and now I'm truly letting you go."

"Wow….who you new you had in ya Will….I'll call my lawyer in the morning."

"Thank you."

Sitting down in the middle of bed, JJ wiped the tears that had started falling, she had really fallen for Will, the first guy she had, true feelings for in a long time. And she had just let him go. She new she was stupid for many reasons but she didn't want to be in the middle, and be the third wheel, who he used to escape too. Hearing a knock at her door, she stood up, wiping her eyes with her sleeve she opend the door seeing Will.

As she opened the door, Will saw her red puffy eyes, moving towards her, he ran his finger along her cheek. Moving into the room, he wrapped his arm around her head, pulling her into his hold.

"I don't wanna let you go." JJ whispered into his chest."

"I'm not goin' anywhere…"

Lifting up her head, JJ felt his fingers trace her skin, as he moved the strands of hair out of her face, pulling closer, JJ placed her lips on his, pulling away, they foreheads met.

"I promise."

Wiping the tear that slid down her cheek, JJ swallowed down a breath, staring right into Will's eyes, for the first time, trusting him, and believing him.

/

**Sorry It was short but what did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Sitting In her office, JJ was staring at the piles off files on her desk, she hadn't left her office all day, she was trying to keep herself distracted. And it was sort of working, looking up, she saw Morgan down the hallway, looking up at him she gave him a little smile, as he entered her office taking a seat.

"What's going on with you JJ…"

"Someone drew the short straw." she raised her eyebrow.

Sighing Morgan leaned forward rubbing his hands over his head.

"JJ….you haven't been yourself the last few weeks, your ignoring everybody, hiding away , what's….what's going on?"

Leaning back in her chair, JJ bit down onto her lip, looking at Morgan. Dropping her pen she let out a breath.

"Will…he….."

"As in the detective from New Orleans?"

"Yeah…..we kinda had a one night stand a few months ago and….."

"It turned into more?" Morgan raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah….but. I…I didn't know he was separated."

Nodding Morgan looked right at JJ, grateful she was actually opening up to him.

"What's really bothering you JJ?"

Running her hands through her hair. JJ let out a breath. "He's divorced and …..I…."

"Avoiding him?"

"Maybe…."

"JJ…..what did you say to him?"

"That, once it was final I'd come running, yet instead I'm hiding."

"Then, you need to decide what you want."

JJ nodded, giving Morgan a little smile. "Thanks Derek"

"No problem baby girl."

/

Walking up the steps to her apartment, JJ was looking through her bag for her keys, when she saw someone sitting outside her place.

"Will…."

Standing up, he ran his hand through his hair, watching as she unlocked the door.

"Morgan called me, told me, I should come down and see why you've been avoiding me."

Nodding, JJ entered her place, letting Will follow her in, closing the door, JJ locked the bolt, walking through the hall, she placed her bags down onto the floor, heading into the kitchen.

"Guess, I owe you an explanation."

"Something like that yeah."

Nodding JJ, leaned against the counter looking up at Will.

"I'm scared, I didn't….when you….."

"JJ….everything I said to you I meant, there's nothing stopping me from been with you now. Its done."

"I know! , I do I know, its just…..its me. Okay…I have really bad trust issues, and I guess I'm just scared that…"

"I'm gonna leave you broken?"

Nodding JJ, let out a breath.

"I guess, I'm just, scared that this, whatever, we have is now real."

Will walked towards JJ, standing in front of her, he placed his hands onto her shoulders, looking down at her.

"I'm not going anyway, whenever you need me, I'll be there."

"How." JJ said picking up her arms, moving his away from her.

"When you live there."

"I don't have too."

"Wha…t" JJ said looking round at him, licking her lips together.

"There's Nothin' keeping me there JJ. All my family, is gone."

"So your saying….you…you'd relocate to be with me?"

"Yeah!….I already put in a transfer, last week, I got it."

JJ ran her hands through her hair, nodding. "So…."

"I'm moving here JJ. So I can be there every night, with you, to hold you, to kiss you."

Smiling, JJ let out a little laugh, wiping her eyes at the tiny tears that had started forming in her eyes.

"Your really something you know that."

"I do." Will wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, what you say, you ready to give this whole relationship thing ago with me?"

Nodding JJ, let out a little smile, placing her hands onto his arms, kissing his lips. "We can give it a go yeah."

"I'm so glad you said that, cos I just moved into my new place."

JJ raised her eyebrows. "Let me get changed, and grab some more clothes."

"mmm, sleepover sounds good." Will said, winking at her.

Shaking her head, JJ made her way into her room, to change and re pack her go bag.

Once they arrived at Will's place, JJ had a wonder round, Will walked out of the kitchen, holding two bottles of beer, he found JJ, leaning against the wall, looking out at the view.

"Nice view huh?"

"Yeah…I never new it looked this beautiful."

"Well, maybes there a lot about DC, you don't actually know."

JJ smiled, taking the beer, and downing a sip. "I think I could get used to this."

"Me too."

Will wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, as they both stood admiring the view.

/

Walking into the bullpen, JJ placed the stacks of piles down on everyones desk's looking around she saw everyone looking at her.

"What?"

"Someone's in a good mood." Emily said playing with her pencil.

"Yeah, I'm all good, even better than good." JJ said smiling.

"I take it, my plan worked?"

"Yes Morgan, you ringing him, telling him where I lived, worked you happy?"

"Yes I am girl."

Sitting down in her office, JJ couldn't help but smile, she really was happy, last night was one of the best things that had ever happened to her, and she just hoped things would last.

/

**What did you think? Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I been having seriously writers block, and I've still got it, so yeah this chapter might be a bit crap, but I hate not updating, anyways hope you enjoy it and this story is almost over. And thanks for reading and keep up the reviews.**

**Chapter 5.**

Pulling his shirt over her head, JJ stood up from the bed into the bathroom, the shirt covering the top of her bum. Rolling over Will, looked up, smiling to himself as he watched his girlfriend walk into his bathroom. Sitting up, he looked around the room, seeing the mess of his bedroom. As JJ walked out of the bedroom, she tied her hair onto the top of her head. Climbing back onto the bed, she sat on her knees, staring right at Will.

"What you staring at?"

"You, and how sexy you look in my shirt."

Nodding JJ bit down onto her lip, leaning closer to Will. "Is that so, well I thought you preferred me without the shirt."

Will let out a little laugh, shaking his head pulling JJ, down onto him. Wrapping his arms around her back, he kissed her deeply on the lips.

"I do but, if you take that off, there's no way, either one of us is leaving here today."

Raising her eyebrow JJ smiled widely. "I'm all good with that."

Sitting back up, JJ pulled the shirt over her head, dropping it onto the floor, looking down at Will, she saw him staring at her naked body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Will pushed his body onto JJ's rolling over so he was laid on top of her.

Kissing her deeply on the lips, JJ ran her fingers down Will's hard abs, letting out a moan, as he kissed the tender spot on her neck, closing her eyes, she laid her head back, as she pulled on his hair. Will kissed down her body, digging her nails into his back, JJ opened her eyes, seeing the look on Will's face, she watched as he leaned forward grabbing his arm.

"It's okay, I got the implant last week."

"Your telling me this now." Will said leaning back towards her.

Smiling, JJ pressed her lips to his, feeling his hardened body, push against hers. Pulling out, Will moved his body a couple of inches away from JJ, there arms still tangled together, turning her head, JJ looked right at Will.

"Damnnn…." Will said letting out a little laugh.

JJ laughed back, moving her body closer to Will's "yeah."

Pulling the covers over them both, Will kissed her forehead, tracing her arm with his finger, watching as she laid in his arms.

"You know, I'm glad you came after me."

"I'm glad I did too, I'm really liking it here."

JJ looked up at Will, a tiny smile on her lips. "I never wanna leave this room."

"Neither do I but, if I remember correctly, you have a lunch date in 25 minutes with your ladies."

JJ sat up, looking at the clock "Crap!"

Climbing out of bed, JJ quickly jumped in the shower, getting dressed, she changed into some jeans and a top, applying a bit of make up, as quickly as she could, walking back into the bedroom, she saw Will had changed, taking out the bobble in her hair, JJ ran her fingers threw it, leaving it wavy. After grabbing her bag she walked towards Will.

"Continue this later?"

"Defiantly."

/

Walking into the restaurant, JJ saw the looks on Emily and Penelope's faces, sitting down she saw them staring right at her.

"Sorry, I kinda lost track of time."

"I'm sure you did." Emily said looking at Penelope with a smirk on her face.

JJ let out a little laugh, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Yeah…no need to apologise, if we had a hot guy to have sex with more than once in the morning, we'd be late too." Emily said, sipping on her coffee.

Nodding, JJ looked over at Penelope. "You could, if you made a move on Morgan."

"We are not talking about this."

JJ smiled "Okay, I'll drop it."

"Okay, I have a question."

"What?"

"You free tonight, cos were all going out for drinks."

"And you want me to bring Will?"

"Yes, and it means we can all get to know him."

"Okay. We will be there."

/

Walking through the crowed of the bar, JJ found some of her team, sat in the corner, walking towards them, she felt Will's arm tighten around her waist, she didn't get why she was so nervous. They had all seen him before, and worked with them.

Stopping at the table, JJ gave them all a smile.

"Detective it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you guys too, and please call me Will."

JJ smiled, looking over at Will. "Where is everyone?"

"Dancing, and at the bar."

"Ahh, speaking of the bar." JJ raised her eyebrow at Will.

"Lets go."

JJ leaned against the bar, seeing there was loads of people waiting to get served, she felt Will whisper in her ear, making her laugh.

The team watched the new couple closely, seeing how JJ just relaxed around him. Hotch watched as JJ looked up at him smiling widely.

"He brings out the side we never get to see" Rossi said taking a sip of his drink.

"Well that's a good thing." Emily said looking at Hotch.

"Yeah, I guess were just not used to it."

Once everyone was gathered round the table, everyone seemed to have a flowing convocation going.

"So Will, you ready to run yet."

"HEY!"

"What. c'mon, I've seen the state of your office."

JJ opened her mouth, to speak but closed it. Looking round at Will.

"Narr, her place is clean, its her Cheetos obsession that I'm worried about."

JJ smiled, seeing the look on everyone's faces.

"no really, you seem like a guy who can actually make JJ, happy which is hard to find so, we like you man."

JJ mouthed thank you to Morgan, knowing he was playing big brother.

"Well thanks, that means a lot, and I promise, I'll never hurt her."

"Were keeping you to that."

/

Opening the door to his apartment, Will held onto JJ, as she stumbled through the door, closing the door behind him he lead JJ over to the sofa.

"Will…."

"Shh….you're a bit drunk JJ."

"No…..I want you."

"Hold on, let me get you some water."

Walking into the kitchen, Will poured JJ a glass of water, looking over at the sofa, he watched as she laid her body down. Shaking his head a little, he sat down on the coffee table, moving her hair out of her face.

"Babe…."

JJ opened her eyes looking at Will "Whaa…t?"

"You need to drink this."

Sitting up slowly, JJ placed her palm onto her head, feeling the shooting pain. Taking the glass off Will, she took a long sip.

"I wanna go to bed."

Will placed the cup down onto the table, taking JJ's arms he lead her to the bedroom, helping her sit onto the egde of her bed, he helped her take off her clothes, leaving her in her underwear, pulling off the covers, JJ laid her head onto the pillow.

Stripping down to his boxers, Will walked back into the living room, grabbing the glass of water, knowing she would need it later. Laying down in the bed next to her Will, moved closer, wrapping his arm under her back.

"You okay?"

"No…my head hurts."

Will kissed her forehead, feeling her head lay onto his shoulder.

"Get some sleep, you'll feel better."

Will watched as JJ fell asleep, he had never seen her this drunk, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. But he did find it sort of cute how she just wanted to lay down and close her eyes, watching her a for a few more minutes, Will closed his eyes, listening to her breathe.

Knowing, things were gonna go well from here, he had JJ and she was all he needed, he had never been this happy. He was glad to have her, and hoped they could start a life together.

JJ woke up, feeling her mouth dry, sitting up, she picked up the glass of water gulping it down, looking over she found Will fast asleep, smiling to herself, she laid back down, placing her hand in the middle of his chest, she started to draw circles, she watched as he slowly woke up.

"Wha…you okay?"

"Yeah…." she smiled a little.

"What's up?"

"I love you."

"I love you too JJ." he smiled widely, leaning his head towards hers kissing her deeply on the lips.

JJ smiled deepening the kiss, pushing her body closer to Will's as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt his cold hands touch her waist.

"Never am I leaving you."

"good, cos one day were gonna have a family."

/

**Okay I'm leaving this chapter here, as the next chapter will be the last one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter to this story, as I'm totally out of ideas, but don't worry I do have like 20 odd other stories you can all read, so please check them out, would mean a lot, and thank you so much to everyone who has read this, I know it was a bit out there but thank you so much again, anyways enjoy the final chapter.**

**Chapter 6.**

_2 years later._

Will stood in the door way, watching as JJ, rocked there new born son up and down in her arms, smiling he walked into the room standing behind her.

"Hey…."

"Hey, there hows my little guy doing."

"He's good, but just doesn't wanna go to sleep." JJ said in a baby voice, looking down at her sons tiny face.

"Well, lets see what daddy can do about that."

JJ smiled handing him over, watching as Will laid him onto his shoulder, JJ couldn't help but aww at how tiny he looked compared to Will.

"Hey there Henry, can you do a big favour for daddy….and got sleep I know your only a few days old, but your mamma's exhausted and needs her rest okay."

Henry let out a little cry, putting his fist together, as he curled up onto Will's neck, Will slowly turned his head, seeing his sons eyes closed. Slowly he laid him down in his crib, letting go of his tiny fingers.

Picking up the baby monitor he followed JJ out of the room, and into there own. JJ ran her hands through her hair.

"You okay?"

"No…I'm tried, I'm still fat and…."

"Hey, hey hey…" Will said walking towards her, placing his hands on her hips.

"You are not fat… you had a baby four days away."

JJ closed her eyes, letting out a breath.

"I'm almost bigger than you standing here."

"And, you will lose to weight, I know, you JJ…once Henry starts to settle you'll be on that work out DVD while me and Henry sit and watch."

JJ let out a little laugh, wrapping her arms around Will. "I'm sorry I keep snapping at you, guess I'm still hormonal."

"It's okay, I know you love me and its all part of the new born stage."

JJ smiled, looking up at Will. "You up to getting a little bit of sleep, before he wakes up?"

"Yes!"

Climbing back under the covers, JJ felt Will's arms wrap around her waist, she laid her head back onto his chest, closing her eyes, she was more tried than she thought.

Waking up, JJ could hear noises coming from the baby monitor, looking round she found Will's side of the bed empty, climbing out of bed, she walked down the hall, looking into the nursery, she saw Will sat on the sofa, Henry laying on his chest.

"So when your older, you gotta be a mamma's boy, cos well you gotta be, but you also gotta be a daddy's boy, cos you're my boy….and you've always gotta let your mamma, win an argument cos I hate seeing her sad and angry."

JJ smiled to herself, as she walked into the room, she sat down next to Will lifting her legs onto the sofa, looking at her beautiful baby boy.

"He seems to have settled down.."

"Yeah…as soon as I start talking, he just grips my finger and makes little noises"

JJ let out a little, laugh, running her hand over her sons hair.

"He needs feeding." JJ looked at Will.

Nodding, Will stood up, Holding Henry, grabbing his blanket handing it to JJ, as she un buttoned her top, JJ took Henry off Will, holding him close to her boob, as he started to breast feed off her.

"Does that hurt?" Will asked sitting back down next to her.

"Yes, its weird, but its not so bad."

"Well wait till he gets teeth." Will said with a little laugh.

"You hungry?"

"I'm starving"

"Okay, I'm gonna go start dinner, while you feed this little guy"

JJ smiled pressing her lips to Will's watching as Will left.

/

JJ walked into the kitchen, seeing Will standing over the pan, walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around his back, laying her head onto him.

"You okay?" Will asked, lifting his arm, up over her head.

"Yeah…I guess….it's just…"

Will looked at JJ…seeing there was something she wanted to tell him.

"We have a baby…"

"We do….."

"I told you Jay, we are gonna be a family, and have a sort of fairytale life."

"We are, I cant get over how small he is."

"I know, and how much he looks like you."

JJ smiled, taking a breath. "Is it all most ready, cos I think I could start eating anything right now."

"Yeah, it just needs serving up."

After dinner, JJ started to clear off when she heard crying from the baby monitor, she watched as Will headed down the hallway, after drying everything off, she sat down on the sofa, next to Will, seeing Henry laid out on his stomach fast asleep.

"I think, he only likes sleeping on you." JJ smiled, laying her head onto Will's side.

"Yeah…I think so too." Will said wrapping his spare arm around her.

"Think we might have to keep him here just so he sleeps."

"I'm okay with that, I like looking at his tiny face."

JJ smiled, as Henry opened his eyes, lifting up his tiny arm. JJ took hold of his hand, feeling him grip her finger.

"Ahh, is that my baby boy."

JJ opened her mouth widely pulling a face at Henry, watching as he closed his eyes again. Will let out a little laugh, rubbing Henry's back.

"I don't think he's gonna be a problem."

"No, cos he sleeps like you."

JJ smiled, pressing her lips to Will's

/

JJ walked into the living room, carrying a now awake Henry on her chest, walking further into the room, she heard the aww's from Emily and Penelope, Sitting down next to them, she passed Henry over, watching as he stared at his god mother.

"JJ…he's so cute."

"I know, I cant stop staring at him."

"You did good girl"

"Thanks Morgan."

"So he been a handful yet?"

"A bit he only ever wants to sleep, if he's laid on Will's chest." JJ said looking round at Will.

"Yeah.. becoming a habit."

The couple watched as there new born son was passed around the group, JJ smiled taking him as he started to cry. Sitting down next to Will, she laid him onto his chest, watching as he quickly clamed down.

"You know, I may have to take extra time off." JJ said raising her brow.

"Take as long as you need, JJ."

/

Laying her head down onto Will's chest, JJ took in the peace and quiet.

"So what you said earlier did you mean it?"

"What about, taking more time off?"

"Yeah…" Will said rubbing his arm against hers.

"Yeah…I wanna be here more with you and Henry, it feels right."

"Well I'm glad, cos I think we would both miss you too much."

JJ smiled squeezing Will, as she felt his lips touch her forehead. As she closed her eyes.

She was so happy with her life at the moment, and she couldn't ask for anything better, she had the man of her dreams and a beautiful baby boy. She was grateful she took that chance that night she wet Will. As that night did lead to much more.

**THE END.**

/

**So what did you think? Review please, and thanks so much for reading this story, hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
